User blog:Pappa Doc/U/C warfare
Andy just didn’t get it. But it wasn’t Pappa’s place to make him understand how unconventional Warfare is conducted. ‘ Make a stand?!.. for what?” Snort Pappa “ I hate aviators! No figgin clue on how to hold, defend or repel an attack. 29,000 feet above Andy was one of Pappa’s air assets that flew trailing the old tired Dog that Andy is. Pappa had the advantage of watching him while not being observed by electronic means. Andy was one of those older types... a relic of war as they would call it. Pappa didn’t enter the service unitl the 1980s and the vietnam war was long gone. The average solider back then was 19 so Andy was most likely in his early 60s. Pappa had seen many of these soldier in Desert Storm back in 1991 eager to give advice about up coming “push” events. But this... this was unconventional warfare. It’s not a stand up and fight type of war. It’s more sneaky pete stuff, stealing, Sniping, gathering intel... for some in is boring but it has its moments and this was one of them. For Pappa Andy was a loose cannon that needed to be watch due to his lack of self restraint and so Pappa capitalized on that so that Andy would never know. “ Eagle eye 341 track living assest for pick up, Eagle eye 243 track those two lost sheep and just play tag... they are it. “ Pappa turned back to the map board with two UAV operators watching their screens intently. “ Chief, enemy assets have formed up at a truck stop, light skinned vehicles, no armor assets. “ The operator spoke “ I just don’t like it... they send in a kid to get caught and have the old war horse cut him up until he tells so called secrets. “ Pappa stood shaking his head “ We don’t send out people that might get captured, only to tell them of an attack under duress. Pappa begins to pace abit and take a cigar to chew on it. “Maybe they want someone to save his hide... gather intel, that is what I would be doing. Somewhere out in their...” PAppa continued to chew on his cigar without lighting it. “ Contact bearing 174, near C.O.B.s, Distance 2800 meters, tangos” Egale 341 operator spoke. Pappa stood, looking at the big map board that cover the whole right side of the train’s inner wall. “ Chief, Contact bearing ---” “ I heard you the first time, son” Pappa spoke softly “ Orders, Chief” “ Observe and report Airman, Observe and report. “ “but Chief, that group has women and children. “ “ I know and so did they when they left the civilian base in barstow, they knew what horrors lie beneath this onion that just keeps peeling away. “ “ Chief, are we to do nothing?” Asked the Airman “ For now... “ “ We have Air asset that could -- “ “ Could what Airman... Know your station and never again challenge my authority is that clear Airman Bates. “ “ Yes, Chief... I didn’t mean to--” “ I know what you mean but I didn’t always have the luxury to explain things to make someone like you feel better, so that you can sleep at night. Well partner, I make hard choices everyday when I get up in the morning til I go to sleep at night and I can’t stop everyone from -- “ ** Buzzer** Pappa grabs the mike “ Less than 20 mins to find cover... make it happen Mr. Willis” The train lurched and began to move Pappa once again focused on the Airman “ This train will be taking cover from the spy satillites that are coming this way, also that way this train will not be a JDAM target, understood?” “ JDAM, Sir?” Airman Bates queired “ Yes, Both the confederates and National guard had Air assets that are fast movers (Strike Aircraft) and those helicopters that are more than 60 years old don’t have a chance, they wouldn’t even know that a Air to Air missile hit them in the sky from -- “ a sidewinder missile... that is the reason that your carrying them. Your resupplying or supplying a airbase some where. “ Remind me to kill you late Airman” Pappa threaten as he picked up the mic “ Mr Willis...” “ Almost to the tunnel with plenty of time to spare, Chief” the voice replied. “ Thats the reason that we have a no fly zone near the base, right chief” asked Airman McKay “ nearly a 1,000 mile No fly zone, Airman” “ But the others didn’t know?” Bates asked “ No one know about other peoples job about that is the reason why. The same reason that certain people would get shot down but ADA with 400+ miles. “ “ No way chief, that would mean that you would have to have alot of ADA units. “ “ Or maybe all of those old dusters that were sitting in Ohio at wight patterson...last year. “ “ But the manpower... “ “ I hand picked certain units to support me as a P-1 RDF and got everything that we asked for. I have “cache” items almost everywhere and what better guards than the dead?” “Shit Chief....” within minutes the train slows down inside a tunnel. “You think we will be safe in here, chief?” Bateman asks “ Be thankful that we have control of NRO so that we don’t get “jumped” by a pair of F-15 Strike Eagles or worst... F/A-18 All weather Attack craft”. Category:Blog posts